The Beginning Of The End
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Ahora haré una elección, una de vida o muerte. ¿Será un nuevo y dulce placer o un final terrible? Pero creo que mi existencia está aquí, en este lugar donde los sueños y la realidad viven juntos.
1. Prólogo

Un fic más que he decidido publicar de nueva cuenta. Precuela de **Evermore** -historia que pueden leer en mi cuenta como **Vanfeny Vamp**-.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Level-5. Yo solo les empleo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the End<strong>

**Prólogo**

_«__Elige la vida, bajo la forma que sea. Elige la vida y haz que regrese. Si él prefiere morir, puede hacerlo más tarde.__ » __(Merrick, Anne Rice)_

Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que vi a Hiroto; aún recuerdo con claridad aquel momento en el que decidí acabar con su vida, antes que él lo hiciera con la mía. Ninguno de los dos merecía morir, eso es un hecho, pero si pusieran en una balanza lo que él hizo en esta vida y en todas las anteriores junto con las mías Hiroto hubiera perdido. Sí, él sufrió bastante en esta nueva existencia, pero fue un sufrimiento bien merecido; todo el mal que había causado en años pasados le fue cobrado de las peores maneras. También sé que él estuvo al borde de la muerte aquella tarde en que sus padres y su hermana murieron, pero yo le salvé. Tuve varias razones para hacerlo, pero la más fuerte sin duda alguna fue para tener la oportunidad de vengarme de él. Claro que mi querido Hiroto ya contó su versión de los hechos, pero obviamente muy a su manera; omitiendo muchos detalles que a nadie le hubiese gustado saber y ¿para qué? Para quedar como la pobre víctima ante los demás; lo cual no fue ni jamás lo será. Yo quedé como el villano al final, incluso el estúpido de Osamu y su acompañante, Afuro Terumi, quedaron como unas víctimas más de mi maldad. No lo culpo a Hiroto, pobrecito siempre estuvo acostumbrado a llamar la atención con sus dramas y también me lamento de que su padre haya sido una persona excesivamente estúpida como para no darse cuenta de lo manipulador que era su hijo. Su madre jamás le hizo caso a sus berrinches, de ahí que mi adorado pelirrojo no la mencione tanto; ni hablar de la odiosa de su hermana Tsuki. Es la niña más insoportable que he conocido en toda mi existencia; le odié como nadie tiene idea. Gracias a ella Hiroto descubrió que había algo raro en mí. Afortunadamente Aphrodi cumplió con convencer a Hiroto de "dejarla ir", ella fue una víctima, sí; pero no mía sino de su hermano. Ambos fueron adoptados, pero ella siempre tuvo una mayor preferencia en comparación a él; sus padres tendían a prestarle más atención a la pequeña. Hiroto, como ya he dicho, ama ser el centro de atención y ella le opacaba. No obstante, su padre siempre lograba convencerlo de lo contrario comprándole lo que él quisiera o dejándole usar sus tarjetas de crédito. Siempre me he preguntado por qué carajo lo adoptaron; es una interrogante para la cual no he encontrado otra respuesta más que lo hicieron porque les recordaba a su fallecido hijo. El verdadero Hiroto. Él sí que era un amor de persona, como siempre ha sido en todas y cada una de sus reencarnaciones; lamentablemente siempre se termina interponiendo en mis planes y tengo que matarlo aunque me duela hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo es por él que siglo tras siglo he perseguido a Hiroto para seducirlo, llevármelo a la cama para atarlo aún más a mí y después hacerle sufrir, destrozar su casi inexistente corazón. Por cierto, su nombre real es Guran; fui yo quien manipuló la mente de sus amigos para que le dieran ese sobrenombre. Me encantaba como lo pronunciaba la zorra de su ex novia, Reina Yagami. Ellos son tan para cual, bien dicen que dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

Hay tantas cosas por contar respecto a él, demasiadas verdades ocultas y mentiras por desenmascarar que sinceramente dudo que me sea posible relatar todo los hechos transcurridos a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Más no me refiero solo a Hiroto, también hablo del bastardo de Osamu; quizás cuente lo poco que sé sobre Vanfeny Vamp y Kyousuke Tsurugi, protectores de Kiyama ahora. También contaré parte de mi vida pasada, antes de ser convertido en vampiro. Lo feliz que yo fui en aquella época, cuando no sabía de la inmortalidad. Sé que mueren de curiosidad por saber más sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche en la que intenté matarlo, las cosas que realmente sucedieron y no lo que Hiroto inventó en su enfermiza mente. Ya lo dije y lo repetiré, él no es tan bueno como aparenta; no es una víctima como lo ha declarado. Y sí lo es, no es precisamente él único. Todos los que protagonizamos su trágica historia lo somos; nadie se salva de serlo. Somos víctimas de nuestros propios demonios, de las acciones buenas o malas que hicimos. Aquí no hay nadie que diga que no puede ser juzgado por sus fallos ni tampoco alguien que diga que no tiene virtudes por las que pueda ser halagado en cierto momento. Somos humanos, incluso nosotros los vampiros; quizás seamos nosotros, los bebedores de sangre, quienes tengamos un poco más de humanidad que los seres humanos en sí. Tal y como se lo dijeron a mi lindo pelirrojo, todos los monstruos son humanos y también son capaces de enamorarse. Se crea o no eso es verdad, incluso para Vanfeny y Kyousuke quienes osan afirmar que no tienen ya nada de humanidad en ellos. Viles mentiras. Ellos son más humanos que cualquier otro de nosotros. Han vivido más tiempo y, por ende, visto todas las atrocidades que los humanos han cometido a lo largo del tiempo. No obstante, creo que me estoy desviando de mi propósito al narrar esta historia; estoy aquí para decir mi versión de lo contado por él para que el mundo sepa que yo, Jordan Greenway, he sido la única víctima en la historia de Hiroto Kiyama. Contaré todas y cada una de las motivaciones detrás de mis acciones porque yo no soy tan falso como él. Yo si acepto mis errores y no voy por la vida haciéndome la víctima, que dicho sea de paso, es lo más patético que alguien puede hacer; no hay nada peor que negar nuestros propios errores y culpar a los demás de nuestra estupidez. Ya por último, espero no aburrirles con tantas palabras e historias que quizás no tengan sentido ahora; pero que, conforme avance en el tiempo, tendrán más sentido de lo que se imaginan.

Terminaré este escrito con una frase de uno de los mejores vampiros en la literatura, Lestat de Lioncourt: «Dime cuán malo soy… ¡me hace sentir tan bien! »

* * *

><p>Todo comentario será bienvenido. Prometo subir el siguiente capítulo en los siguientes días.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	2. Live and Learn

Hola. Aquí está el primer capítulo. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5 ©. Yo solo los empleo para crear historias sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Live and Learn **

_«Cuando crezcas, descubrirás que ya defendiste mentiras, te engañaste a ti mismo o sufriste por tonterías. Si eres un buen guerrero, no te culparás por ello, pero tampoco dejarás que tus errores se repitan_.»_ (Pablo Neruda)_

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve noticias de Hiroto; específicamente casi doce años. Lo último que supe fue que había sido enviado al orfanato Sun Garden, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente. En realidad ni Osamu o yo tuvimos algo que ver en ese asunto. Fue algo completamente ajeno a nosotros, pero de igual manera nos mostramos agradecidos por la ayuda indirecta. Si bien, fue bastante doloroso ver a un niño de apenas cuatro años llorando amargamente por haber perdido a sus padres; sin nada ni nadie más en este mundo cruel que velase por él. Una pobre criatura desamparada que estaba casi condenada a pasar el resto de su niñez en un lugar para niños que compartían la misma desolada suerte que él. Verle sumido en esa depresión a tan corta edad no me resultó divertido, ya que sé muy bien lo que se siente perder tus seres queridos. Admito que le odiaba, y aun lo hago, pero no al grado de desear verle sufrir tan joven. Los niños son los únicos que poseen un corazón puro, son honestos pero sin dañar a su prójimo. Sus ojos antes radiantes de felicidad lucían apagados, como si él se hubiera desconectado del mundo.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo, dos años para ser exacto, para que su triste condición cambiara. El dueño del orfanato perdió a su hijo, fue cruelmente asesinado –en realidad, no hubo tanta crueldad–; por lo que apenas vio a ese muchachito de cabello rojo y hermosos ojos verdes supo que había hallado al reemplazo de aquel retoño perdido. Solo variaban ligeramente las tonalidades de su piel, ojos y cabello porque en lo que respecta a la personalidad ambos eran casi iguales. O al menos así fue durante un tiempo, hasta que Hiroto comenzó a mostrar su verdadera personalidad. En sí, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ese cambio ocurriese; no obstante, no todo fue culpa del pequeño también lo fue de sus padres quienes le mimaron en exceso llegando, incluso, a hacer menos a sus dos hermanas –Hitomiko y Tsuki–. Esta última fue adoptada al mismo tiempo que Guran, ese es su nombre original, una niñita de apenas dos años a la cual pudieron educar más a su manera. Fue una obra más de caridad que por verdadero cariño hacia la pequeña. Más bien fue porque Guran se había encariñado con ella, y viceversa, y a los señores Kira les dolía tener que separarlos.

No obstante, a medida que avanzaron los años esto pareció invertirse. Ahora a quien adoraban con profunda devoción, procurándole las mejores cosas era a la pequeña Tsuki quien con ocho años se había convertido en una damita demasiado inteligente para su edad, superando incluso a Hiroto –nombre con el que fue registrado posteriormente, excepto por el apellido–; no era tan berrinchuda ni arrogante como el pelirrojo de diez años al que ya rechazaban sin consideración. Salvo cuando el señor Seijirou empezó a notar su depresión y optó por volver a ser el hombre cariñoso hacia él. A esas alturas Kiyama ya sabía cómo manipular a sus padres para obtener lo que quisiera, pero también fue el momento en el que aprendió a distinguir entre el amor paternal que el señor Kira le procuraba cuando pequeño y el que había empezado a demostrarle. Quizá para algunos lo que diga parecerá un poco estúpido, probablemente se rehúsen a creerlo, pero es algo verídico. El cambio en la personalidad de Hiroto se debió no solo a ese desapego por parte de su familia hacia su persona, sino también al abuso del que fue víctima. No sé necesita ser muy inteligente para deducir a qué clase de abuso me refiero.

Seijirou Kira pudo haber sido un hombre muy bondadoso que invertía su fortuna en la educación y manutención de aquellos niños sin hogar ni familia, pero incluso él tenía ciertos vestigios de maldad. Un defecto que no mostró de inmediato al pelirrojo y uno que mantenía perfectamente oculto ante los ojos de su familia y la sociedad en general. Fue justamente a esa edad, diez años, que él se atrevió a abusar sexualmente de su adorado hijo. A pesar de que podría parecer que gocé con ese hecho, la verdad es que no fue así. Todo lo contrario, se me hizo la acción más vil que un padre puede cometer contra su hijo. Si bien, Hiroto pareció bloquear esos recuerdos tan dolorosos de su mente hasta que a los doce años la herida fue reabierta. A esa edad los abusos regresaron y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo; no hay palabras que describan los sentimientos que en su corazón se agolparon al recordar el abuso previo. Cómo le tocaba sus genitales, las caricias sobre su pálida piel desnuda mientras él se mantenía inmóvil más por el terror que sentía que por el hecho de disfrutar tan insanas muestras de afecto. Pasó varias noches en vela, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido y sepultar muy en el fondo de su memoria dichos recuerdos.

Cuando cumplió catorce años su cuerpo ya había experimentado infinidad de abusos, al igual que su frágil mente. Aprendió que, a pesar de su dolor, esa situación era una vía para obtener todo lo que él quisiera sin que su padre se opusiera. El chantaje se convirtió en su mejor arma, el arte de manipular a las personas a su antojo era su as bajo la manga. Tenía pruebas para demostrar los abusos cometidos por su adorado padre; las fotografías que él logró extraer de los archivos de Seijirou que él mismo le había tomado para su mayor gozo. Prácticamente era pornografía infantil lo que ese señor hacía con su hijo. Imágenes que el pelirrojo usaba para manipularlo a voluntad, le bastaba decir que podía enviarlas a los periódicos locales y, por qué no, a medios internacionales para que todos supieran la clase de hombre ruin que era. Para que incluso su propia familia le repudiase como habían hecho con él. Hiroto había descubierto que sus padres no habían muerto sino que le abandonaron porque resultó ser un hijo no deseado. Incluso yo me sorprendí al saberlo, había dado por sentado que la información que Osamu y yo habíamos recopilado era cien por cierto auténtica que jamás nos molestamos en investigar más a fondo.

—Jamás te atrevas a tocarme otra vez, jamás lo hagas o te arrepentirás —amenazó un día Hiroto a su padre—. No sabes de lo que soy capaz, recuerda que yo puedo hundirte, decirles a mi madre y hermanas que eres un maldito monstruo.

La voz llena de dolor y rencor del pelirrojo resonó en el despacho del señor Kira quien permaneció en silencio durante ese breve momento. Sabía que no mentía, conocía sus habilidades informáticas. Sabía muy bien que si se lo proponía esas fotografías, y otros textos, estarían disponibles en la red en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Suspiró pesadamente en su silla de cuero negro antes de sacar su tarjeta de crédito y entregársela. Su hijo sonrió, altivo y satisfecho por su hazaña; tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Quizá se pregunten cómo fue posible que nadie sospechara de tales atrocidades, la respuesta es muy simple: chantaje. Amenazarle con enviarle de vuelta al orfanato, dejarle de dar dinero o lo que era peor, echarlo a la calle como si de un perro rabioso se tratase. Al fin y al cabo Seijirou Kira era el dueño del Sun Garden. Sin contar las amenazas de lastimar a su adorada Tsuki sí él abría la boca para hablar del asunto. Todo eso era demasiado para un niño de apenas diez años cuya inocencia le fue arrebatada de una manera inhumana, aunque eso fue el detonante para que el rencor que yacía en el fondo de su ser saliera a flote.

Pero ahora, con catorce años, se había dado cuenta que eso podía ser un arma de dos filos. Jugaba a ser la víctima y también hacía el rol de victimario. Algo que no cambiaría en los siguientes años. No obstante, su entrada al Instituto Aliea fue la cereza del pastel; allí se rodeó de chicos cuyas personalidades no eran muy distintas a la suya. Comenzando con la noviecita que halló en esa escuela, Reina Yagami –Ulvida para sus amigos–, una chica de quince años sin escrúpulos dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que se le diera gana. Era una destacada deportista, específicamente en el fútbol, al igual que Hiroto; él encontró que era más fácil desquitar su ira pateando un balón que consumiendo drogas que lo único que hacían era que recordara todo con más claridad. A esa edad fue cuando empezó a fumar y tomar bebidas alcohólicas, pero no le daban la misma satisfacción que la práctica de aquel deporte. En menos de un mes se había convertido en el capitán de _Gaia_ y disfrutaba humillar a sus compañeros, gritándoles lo inútiles que eran. Ulvida no era solo la sub-capitana, también era quien se encargaba de satisfacerle sexualmente, porque no se acostó con ella solo una vez como llegó a decir. Aunque si lo hizo para probarse así mismo que no le atraían los hombres mientras que ella lo hacía para que todos vieran que era única en su tipo. La única que había sido capaz de acostarse con Gran, su sobrenombre, el soberbio capitán del equipo más destacado de la secundaria.

También estaban sus amigos Nagumo Haruya, también conocido como Burn, quien ostentaba el título de su mejor amigo y confidente; y el frío Suzuno Fuusuke el segundo en su lista de favoritos. Para esa época yo ya me había encargado de ir suprimiendo, una por una, aquellas memorias llenas de dolor que le atormentaban en sus noches de insomnio y que ni sus pastillas para dormir lograban aplacar. Lentamente fueron borradas por mí hasta que no quedó vestigio alguno de ellas, lo cual contribuyó a que su libertinaje aumentara. Había noches en las que no llegaba a dormir a su casa o si lo hacía, llegaba completamente ebrio. Su madre le llamó la atención infinidad de veces sin resultado alguno; Hitomiko no podía intervenir dado que ella se encontraba estudiando en un colegio privado en Suiza. Tsuki empezó a odiarle por estar arruinando su familia con su conducta, pero a él le importaba poco lo que ella pensase. Su padre aun recordaba lo que le había hecho, pero empezó a dejar de prestarle importancia cuando notó que él pareció haber olvidado todo lo ocurrido. No lo hice por ayudarlo, sino porque eso me facilitaría la tarea de acostarme con él; lo cual también ayudó de paso a su noviecita.

Osamu se encargó de vigilarlo durante su estadía en aquella escuela mientras que yo me encargaba de arreglar todo lo relacionado con nuestra inminente mudanza a ciudad Inazuma e inscripción al Instituto Raimon. Inicialmente sería mi aliado, Dave u Osamu como gusten llamarle, quien se inscribiría para comenzar con nuestro plan; pero al final decidí cambiar las cosas. Él había hecho demasiadas estupideces en los últimos años. Desde enredarse con aquel psicólogo hasta el hecho de convertirlo en uno de los nuestros, una acción bastante desacertada considerando que su lealtad no era del todo cierta. Especialmente después de que él dejara botado al rubiecillo para seguir con nuestros asuntos. Si bien, al final opté por mudarme solo sin la compañía del otro ya que no quería distracciones y, sobre todo, porque su presencia estaba comenzando a irritarme. Llega un punto en el que dos o más inmortales que han pasado los últimos siglos de su existencia juntos se harta el uno del otro y terminen por separarse; es algo que tarde o temprano sucederá, esa es la primera regla que uno aprende en su nueva vida. Sin embargo, a Quagmire parecía no cuadrarle esa regla no escrita de la vida vampírica; insistía en permanecer a mi lado, pero al final yo terminé abandonándolo de cualquier manera.

—No entiendo cómo puedes traicionarme así, Jordan. Esto se supone que era idea de los dos, no solo de uno —me reclamó mi compañero de cabello negro aquella noche en que decidí comunicarle el cambio de planes—. Tú y yo somos pareja, entiendes eso, pareja; es injusto lo que haces, por no decir que es absurdo.

—Tengo todo bajo control —le respondí serenamente haciendo caso omiso de su rabieta—, además tú serás más de utilidad aquí en Tokio. Tú tienes la parte más importante de la misión: asesinar a los Kira. Yo me encargaré del idiota de Hiroto.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu maravilloso plan para acabar con él?

—Es muy simple: hacer que se enamore de mí —contesté sin más. Él me quedó mirando muy enojado, yo sabía toda la sarta de maldiciones que cruzaban por su mente pero que no se atrevía a decirme.

—¿Eres un idiota o qué? ¿Qué clase de estúpido plan es ese? —refutó bastante molesto, se acercó a mí sujetándome del mentón con una de sus pálidas y huesudas manos— Hacer que se enamore de ti y ¿qué pasaría si tú te enamorarás de él? Dime, ¿qué carajo harías? Sabes muy bien cuál es tu maldita conexión con él y que ambos podrían enamorarse mutuamente.

—Vamos, Dave, esa conexión se ha debilitado siglo tras siglo; no es como si fuera igual de fuerte que hace doscientos años —hice una breve pausa antes de seguir—, ¿acaso estás celoso? —le dije de repente, viendo como prácticamente se ponía rojo de ira lo cual, considerando nuestra condición, resultó ser algo extraordinario.

—Estás jodidamente demente, Greenway. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Estás demente! ¡Claro que no estoy celoso y menos de ese niñito! —empecé a reírme, lo cual hizo que su enojo incrementara. Me divertía verlo reaccionar de esa manera— ¡Vete a la mierda, Jordan Greenway! —me gritó finalmente antes de desaparecer. En definitiva, él no es alguien con quien se pueda bromear un poco.

—Ya verás como todo saldrá tal y como lo planeamos, Hiroto pagará por todo lo que nos ha hecho —susurré antes de ir a hacer mis maletas para mi viaje a Inazuma.

**ஐ**

El viaje a Inazuma ocurrió sin ninguna eventualidad, el trato respecto a la compra de la casa que sería mi nuevo hogar en aquella ciudad, demasiado pequeña para mi gusto, se cerró sin inconveniente alguno. Firmé los papeles que establecían que la propiedad me pertenecía, el agente de bienes raíces se despidió, deseándome una agradable estancia en el lugar. Era un complejo habitacional, bastante acogedor debo admitir. Los vecinos parecían ser personas reservadas lo cual me agradaba, no quería estar rodeado de gente que me atosigara con preguntas como había ocurrido en Tokio y en casi cualquier lugar en el que he vivido antes. Suspiré pesadamente al ver que aún tenía que ordenar los pocos muebles y sobre todo mis valiosos tesoros, los cuales representaban las distintas etapas de mi existencia en los últimos tiempos. Me apresuré a arreglar lo que sería mi modesta habitación y fui a hacer unas compras más que nada para disimular mi raro estilo de vida. Regresé a casa con un par de bolsas del súper mercado que contenían básicamente helado y algunas galletas. Ser un bebedor de sangre no quitaba que de vez en cuando tuviese gustos tan mundanos.

Me senté en el sofá que había colocado en lo que fungiría como sala y encendí la televisión de pantalla plana, hice algo de _zapping_ antes de hallar algo que me llamase la atención. Después de estar mirando un rato, apagué el televisor, como estaba aburrido decidí subir a mi habitación para leer un rato. Aún tenía mucho tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos al respecto. Cuando entré a mi cuarto, me dispuse a revisar los libros que aún estaban guardados en una de las cajas que tenía arrumbadas; tomé el primer libro que llamó mi atención por la cubierta, sin siquiera leer el nombre del autor. Ya sabía que era uno de los tantos que tenía sin terminar. A decir verdad, ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras, mi mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas. Intentar llevar una vida normal como cualquier ser humano, no era lo mío; pretender ser un chico de dieciséis años, estudiante promedio de preparatoria y que vive solo porque sus padres se la pasan viajando por cuestiones de negocios es una excusa patética, lo sé muy bien, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió cuando me preguntaron el motivo de mi emancipación. Sin tomar en cuenta que es demasiado monótono.

La vida como mortal es demasiado deprimente, al menos en esta época, toda la gente es igual de frívola, hipócrita. Yo también lo soy, pero no a ese grado. Nadie tiene amigos verdaderos, todo se basa en la conveniencia; las personas desechan a sus amistades como si fueran basura. Tienen miles de amigos en las redes sociales y en su vida real no tienen ninguno. Es tan patético. Aunque tampoco es como si eso me afectara demasiado, ya que justamente eso haría que Hiroto cayera en mi trampa fácilmente. Lo que menos tenía él eran amigos verdaderos, estaba rodeado de gente hipócrita que solo querían sacar provecho de su persona. No tenían la menor idea de que se estaba pudriendo por dentro, que no era la persona fuerte que aparentaba ser. Su vida estaba yendo en picada, más rápido de lo que yo supuse. Sus problemas mentales le estaban pasando factura demasiado pronto, como ya dije el detonante fueron los abusos de los que fue víctima. No obstante, hasta cierto punto, se los merecía. Llegué a esa conclusión considerando que en sus vidas pasadas había vivido sucesos similares. Nadie realmente le ha apreciado y dudo seriamente que alguien lo haga algún día; está condenado a sufrir de por vida, a ser la víctima siempre aunque curiosamente es algo que parece disfrutar mucho.

Honestamente no sé porque le guardo tanto rencor, cuando en realidad si llegué a amarlo aunque quien robó mi corazón apenas le vi fue su hermano. Xavier era la persona más dulce que uno pudiese conocer. Era un chico realmente encantador a pesar de su timidez; siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaban. Él era el hijo ejemplar que muchos padres hubiesen deseado, educado, con clase, era todo lo opuesto a Grant quien podría considerarse la oveja negra de la familia Schiller. Él era altanero, prepotente, pagado de sí mismo; le importaba poco las consecuencias de sus acciones, aplicaba aquella popular frase de «el fin justifica los medios.» Al inicio solía mostrarse igual de encantador que su gemelo, engañando a la gente a su alrededor, haciéndoles creer que era un buen chico. Un alma caritativa siempre preocupada por los demás. Los socios de su padre se tragaban todas esas palabras tan aduladoras que él les decía, le llegaban a tener incluso más estima que a Xavier. Si bien no sabían en lo que se metían al enredarse con él, aunque siempre terminaban disfrutando las noches de lujuria con Grant. A él le gustaba aparentar que le encantaba ser sometido por alguien, pero en realidad era lo contrario; era él quien les sometía para hacer que apoyasen a su padre en sus negocios. Sin mencionar, los lujosos obsequios que le hacían llegar.

Como sucede actualmente, a esos hombres les fascinaba la idea de acostarse con un chico pero eso no les hacía homosexuales. Todos los socios de su padre estaban ya casados o comprometidos con mujeres pertenecientes a otras familias de alta alcurnia como era habitual en la época. Grant no era más que una aventura para ellos y él estaba plenamente consciente de ello; pero eso no era un impedimento para que después de sus aventuras sexuales les siguiese instando a cumplir sus caprichos, siempre existía la amenaza de delatarlos ante sus esposas. Claro que no diría que se acostó con ellos por voluntad propia, irónicamente –creo yo– les chantajeaba con decir que le habían violado. Lo cual arruinaría su reputación y provocaría que la sociedad les rechazase, llevándolos a la ruina. ¿No les dije que Grant era un experto en la manipulación? Lo ha sido en todas y cada una de sus reencarnaciones. Desafortunadamente esa gente no era tan astuta como les hubiese gustado y se dejaban llevar por las amenazas de mi encantador pelirrojo. No había un solo día en el que no recibiese cuantiosas sumas de dinero las cuales invertía esencialmente en su persona, aunque en ocasiones le daba algo de dinero a su padre para sus inversiones y excepcionalmente a su hermano gemelo.

Es obvio que Xavier se negaba rotundamente a aceptar el dinero que deshonrosamente su gemelo ganaba; sin embargo, a veces no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo. Sobre todo por la insistencia de Grant, solía ser demasiado persistente y no le dejaba en paz hasta que lo aceptase. Si bien, a pesar de esta situación, ambos se querían mucho y disfrutaban de los pocos momentos que tenían a solas. Gustaban de ir al campo a tomar largas caminatas para platicar de cosas triviales porque jamás tocaban el tema de la promiscuidad en la cual el otro se involucraba. Adoraban quedarse hasta el anochecer para observar las estrellas, Grant era quien más lo disfrutaba, eran una de sus pasiones. Xavier se conformaba con pasar tiempo con él aunque no hablaran demasiado dado al ensimismamiento de su hermano al observar aquellos pequeños objetos astrales que tanta paz le provocaban. Ocasionalmente se quedaban a acampar y rara vez era sin el permiso expreso de su padre. Su madre había fallecido al momento de dar a luz, su cuerpo no resistió alumbrar a dos bebés; pero su madrastra les amaba igual, era una mujer muy comprensiva con ellos y su padre. La naturaleza le había negado la dicha de poder ser madre y tuvo que conformarse con la crianza de hijos ajenos a quienes defendía y adoraba como si ella los hubiera parido. El amor que ambos profesaban por su madrastra les hacía olvidar momentáneamente el dolor por haber perdido a su madre biológica, de quien habían heredado prácticamente todos sus rasgos: el cabello rojizo, los ojos verdes y su pálida piel.

Su hermana mayor, Aquilina, era una muchacha demasiado seria y no mostraba tanto afecto por su madrastra ni por su hermano Grant ya que ella sabía muy bien sus andanzas convirtiendo a Xavier en su hermano favorito y a quien más protegía. Estaba al tanto de la doble vida de su no tan querido e inocente hermanito; le desagradaba tenerlo cerca de ella, verle cada día en la misma casa, incluso oler su perfume. Hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, sin saber que a Grant le dolían sus acciones aunque no se lo demostrase. Escondía su dolor por el rechazo de su hermana mayor bajo su máscara de impavidez, aunque por las noches lloraba en la soledad de su habitación; había llegado a hacerlo mientras estaba aún en los brazos de uno de sus tantos amantes después de tener sexo. A decir verdad, el calor ajeno que le hacía compañía algunas noches le aminoraba sus penas, su tristeza al ser sabedor de que jamás obtendría el cariño de todos sus familiares. Si bien, este rechazo también causaba que en su corazón comenzase a anidar cierto desprecio hacia Xavier al ser él quien se llevaba todo el afecto de su hermana y sus propios padres.

Su desagrado hacia su madrastra se debía a que ella pensaba que esa mujer solo era una usurpadora, cosa que era verdad, y que jamás reemplazaría a su madre. Pudo haber engatusado a su padre y hermanos, pero no a ella. Su padre ya había hablado con ella para intentar convencerla de darle una oportunidad a la mujer que hacía lo que podía por ganarse su afecto, y también para que no demostrara de manera tan evidente su desprecio hacia Grant. Astram Schiller también sospechaba de las acciones denigrantes de su hijo, pero le pedía a su hija que no lo juzgase por ello. Insistiéndole en que era demasiado joven y que conforme madurara su conducta cambiaría, dándose cuenta de sus errores. Obviamente no surtía efecto alguno esas palabras en ella. Estaba plenamente convencida de que ese chico jamás cambiaría. Xavier lloraba también al escuchar esas declaraciones, le dolía ver que su hermano era rechazado por su propia familia pero no podía hacer mucho para remediar la situación; de igual manera habló con su hermana en un fútil intento por hacerle cambiar de parecer pero también se encontraba con su muralla de desconfianza y desdén hacia el otro. Él simplemente quería que vivieran como una familia, sin rencores ni reproches de por medio.

**ஐ**

Repentinamente sonó mi celular, lo tomé del buró y vi que era un mensaje de texto de parte de Osamu, solo para reclamarme por no haberle avisado a dónde me mudaría. Olvidé dejarle la dirección, pero no es algo que realmente necesitara saber ya que puede localizarme fácilmente. Ni siquiera le respondí porque sabía que eso daría paso a más reclamos y honestamente lo que menos quería era lidiar con sus pataletas. Con pereza me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, necesitaba relajarme y nada mejor que una ducha para despejar mi mente considerando que la lectura había resultado infructuosa. Necesitaba dejar de recordar todos recuerdos de antaño que ahora de nada servía acordarse de ellos. De nada serviría lamentarse por los hechos ocurridos en el pasado, uno que no me resultaba del todo agradable pero que me era imposible olvidar de la noche a la mañana. No me importaba cuánto ya hubiese sufrido ni el dolor que le causaría después. El daño que le haríamos no se comparaba con el que él nos provocó. La desdicha que trajo a nuestras ya de por sí miserables vidas. La decisión ya había sido tomada y no había marcha atrás. Grant, mejor dicho, Hiroto pagaría por sus errores como siempre debió ser.

Jamás me cansaré de decir que él es el único culpable de todo lo que le ha pasado en sus vidas pasadas. Su existencia siempre termina en tragedia, crece rodeado de dolor y sufrimiento, nunca encuentra la verdadera felicidad; siempre es el reemplazo de alguien más, una persona a la que terminan desechando como si de basura se tratase. ¿Y por qué? Porque siempre se la pasa alardeando lo que no es, su vanidad y orgullo le impiden distinguir las buenas decisiones de las malas, por ende, siempre elige las incorrectas; aquellas que le llevan a la perdición, las que a final de cuentas terminan por costarle la vida. Si bien, al final recapacita y se arrepiente de todo el mal hecho como hace la mayoría de la gente; su arrepentimiento llega hasta que están en su lecho de muerte, cuando su vida está extinguiéndose. Cuando sus palabras llenas de remordimiento y disculpas no dichas antes son en vano; de cualquier manera, toda persona cuando está en agonía es perdonada por sus malas acciones. Se vuelve buena persona ante los ojos de su familia y sus amigos, jamás cometieron errores y sus vidas fueron ejemplares. La hipocresía como siempre va por delante, ya que una vez sepultado todos empiezan a recordar lo malvado que fue y lo mucho que merecía morir.

En realidad, no fue buena idea vivir en aquella ciudad antes de lo previsto; no tenía sentido esperar meses a que la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo nuestro malévolo plan. Era mucho tiempo lo que debía esperar, aunque en cierto modo su eficacia ya estaba asegurada. El único inconveniente que pudo haberse presentado era que Vanfeny y Kyousuke hubiesen hecho su aparición antes de tiempo. En sí, jamás supimos una fecha, un momento preciso en el cual pudiesen haber hecho acto de presencia. Ambos eran criaturas erráticas, detestaban vivir en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo, lo cual significaba que estaban en constante movimiento. Afortunadamente para mí, parecían haber hallado en Europa, específicamente Rumania, un lugar placentero para ellos ya que habían hecho de Cluj Napoca su lugar de residencia –casi– permanente. Llevaban más de dos décadas allí, de acuerdo a las indagaciones de Dave, y al parecer no tenían intenciones de marcharse en los siguientes años. Yo sabía que en aquella decisión había una razón más fuerte que el simple hecho de ser la tierra natal de Vamp, había otra, una más fuerte que ataba más a este que al mismo Kyousuke. Pero simplemente no hallé una sola pista sobre la misma.

Si bien, no era algo que me incumbiera demasiado, mientras no arruinaran mis propósitos todo estaría de maravilla. El único inconveniente era la larga espera por ese momento oportuno para echar a andar todo lo planeado y eso estaba empezando a agotar mi paciencia. A decir verdad, lo que más extrañaba eran mis discusiones con Dave, ya que al fin y al cabo había sido mi fiel compañero en los últimos siglos y ya estaba acostumbrado a nuestras discusiones sin sentido. Sin contar las noches en las que la lujuria podía más que nosotros y terminábamos en la habitación de algunos de los dos, teniendo sexo como si la vida se nos fuera en ello y no, no es ninguna exageración. Ser vampiros no restaba que no sintiésemos esa necesidad de sexo y llevar nuestros cuerpos al máximo límite de placer. Nosotros somos distintos, no obstante el poseer ciertos rasgos excesivamente humanos no nos hacía menos que aquellos bebedores de sangre presentados en las diferentes novelas publicadas a lo largo de los años. Salvo que nosotros no brillábamos bajo la luz del sol como lo hacen los vampiros de cierta saga muy conocida. Somos criaturas de la noche que necesitamos la sangre para impedir la putrefacción de nuestros cuerpos y mantener nuestros rasgos humanos; tenemos sentimientos como cualquier ser humano normal y al igual que ellos sentimos esa necesidad de vengar los agravios del pasado.

* * *

><p>Sé que por ahora las cosas parecen ser demasiado confusas, pero conforme avance la historia las iré aclarando. Tampoco esperen actualizaciones tan seguidas (este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, solo hice algunos pequeños cambios); si bien, intentaré que la espera valga la pena (entiéndase, trataré de hacer capítulos largos) y pues hasta ahora he estimado que la historia será de 20 a 25 capítulos como máximo.<p>

Agradezco a quienes leen la historia, pese a no comentar, y a la persona que ha dejado su comentario -aclaro también que no soy la clase de persona que gusta de responder reviews, lo siento-.

Ya saben, todo comentario constructivo es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
